A Test of Strength
by darkmickyangel
Summary: Amaimon's up to no good again- or is he? A character exploring fic between Amaimon and Mephisto because I want too. I don't own any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yet another shot of me exploring the characters in blue exorcist- this one being a two shot. Focusing once again on Mephisto. It could take place in the same universe as Glimpses and The Last Will- but not really. I'm just getting idea after idea for these characters; but i can't start a whole new story with Of Dragons and Leviathans still going on.**

**I don't own these characters.**

**I would love to hear your thoughts.**

* * *

><p>"Tch Annoying"<p>

A giant rock hand slammed into the ground, Rin barely ducking out of the way, the resulting collision with the earth caused a massive earth quake to shake the area. Mephisto grit his teeth and fell to one knee, as the earth rumbled and the buildings around them shook. It was a good thing he had dropped the battle out of time and into a pocket dimension- or else hundreds would have been killed by the collapsing buildings.

Everything had gone to shit.

Something had set his Amaimon off- Mephisto didn't know quite what, the demon had just been eating candy- then without a word he had gone and attacked _him_. No explination or nothing. His office had been completely ruined.

The battle had made it outside- which was when the other exorcists and Rin had joined the battle. Unfortunatly Amaimon was a quick learner when it came to fights- he wasn't going to go down so easily again. It wasn't like he was angry enough to be fighting sloppily like he had in the Vatican that one day. No Amaimon was as cool as a cucumber- which was when he was at his most deadliest.

Mephisto finished sealing the dimension- making back up escape routes and making sure any earthquakes the demon caused wouldn't transfer. Also a solid barrier around the area- wouldn't want people falling into space now would we?

"Finished," Mephisto said, standing up. He wipped the sweat and dust off his forhead and looked out at the battle. Rin was taunting the giant earth statue to no effect. Amaimon was looking down at the buildings, searching for something.

"is he looking for you?" Yukio asked, reloading his sniper rifle, "what did you do- refuse to give him candy."

"I don't know and that's the problem," Mephisto said, "but its time I entered the fight and finished this- listen I want you to-"

"Mephisto!" Angle intereupted, jumping down from a nearby roof, "what the hell is going on?!"

"exactly what it looks like-" Mephisto said annoyed about being delayed, he wanted to get this over with, "Amaimon just went ballistic and-"

"this isn't a game," Angel said seriously.

"you don't think I know that?" Mephisto snapped.

"There you are!" Amaimon said, catching sight of him between the buildings. He took a step toward them, and a giant crack started to open up into the earth, coming at them. Mephisto grabbed Yukio and jumped up and away, sheltering his younger half brother from the debree.

"This is going to get ugly," Mephisto said, glaring at the earth king from afar, who was listening to Angle's self ritious act curiously. Mephisto began to remove his gloves, "I'm calling a retreat- I want everyone out of this pocket dimension now- all doors should work"

Yukio nodded and pulled out his radio, "Exctract- I repeat: all teams exctract. Exit immediately."

"wait we're retreating?" Rin asked, climbing over the edge of the building, sword in hand, "we can take him"

"this isn't some exorcism Rin," Mephisto sighed, looking over at Angel and Amaimon battling. "Amaimon's targeting me- which means he's probably challenging my strength as a test. I'm going to have to step out there and prove that without a doubt I am the strongest- or else all the demon kings are going to join togeather and try to eliminate me."

"All of them?!" Yukio exclaimed, "but I thought the kings didn't fight among themselves."

"We prefer not to because we tend to level continents when we do," Mephisto agreed, pocketing his gloves, "which is why I have to finish this now."

Yukio's radio squacked, and an all clear came through.

"Right," Mephisto took a deep breath, cracking his fingers, "You two get Angel and fall back to the tower- just in case."

Rin and Yukio nodded, and took off. Mephisto took a deep breath and looked over at his brother, searching for him in the buildings while completely ignoring Angel's attacks. The blond man really was stubborn- but he ment well. He placed a foot on the edge of the building, and snapped his fingers.

Changing out his normal white wear- for his all-out battle uniform: A grey short tunic that ended at his waist- and grey pants that clung tightly to his body. Over this was the armor- light weight and silvery grey. Arm guards, shin guards to protect his limbs. A thick, white sleeveless coat hung over his shoulders, drapping down his back and ending just around his knees. Around his waist he had several white belts, holding his weapons and materials for diffrent uses. The main weapon was hooked just below his right arm, a sharp long sword with a silver bird cage. This outfit wasn't as pristine as his usual ones were. It came from an age where he had been all fight and no reason- much like Amaimon. The metal was scratched and dull, the clothes had old stains on them from past battles- his blood and others.

On the back of the coat was his shield, marking his heritage and position. A temptress kneeling on the left to represent his mother, a snake on the right with a flaming tong for his father. They both held up a shield crowned with a cresent moon. The shield had four three stripes running horizontaly across it. In the middle there was a three headed dog, Cerberus to represent the past, present and future. The top section of the shield had a white back ground featuring a sword surrounded by grape vines, representing his strength. The bottom and largest portion- two keys laying one over another to represent his dignity and intelligence.

"its been a while," Mephisto said, checking that he head full movement of his limbs, and the enchantments on the armor. He looked back to the city. Angel, Rin and Yukio were retreating to the tower, Amaimon was ignoring them, calling for him to come out. Mephisto didn't waist any more time delaying the ineviable.

He jumped into the air, his coat kicking up a little in the wind as he did so. He aimed and came down on his brother with the precision of an expert. The giant earth body amaimon had created crumbled as he sliced the entire thing into portions. Mephisto landed on top of the rubble, at the ready.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out," Amaimon said, flicking a large boulder off of himself like he was swatting a fly. He took a lolly pop out of his pocket and place it in his mouth, "about time."

"I was busy making sure we had a safe place to fight in," Mephisto said, guesturing to the dimensional walls around them. he sighed, placing his sword on one shoulder and the other on his hip, "do we really have to do this?"

"Ever since you came here you've gotten soft," Amaimon said around his candy, "you've to attached to these humans- you're weak now. I'm taking you to father. He'll straiten you out."

"Very well then," Mephisto said, his eyes narrowing, "come find out just how week I am."

Amaimon threw his sucker to the side, and charged. Mephisto blocking his punch with his left hand and driving the hilt of his sword into the other's stomach.

Amaimon went flying, crashing through two buildings before coming to a stop.

Mephisto didn't give him time to react- in an instant he was there, aiming a swing of his sword at Amaimon's head. Amaimon rolled to the side, kicking him in the chest. It was Mephisto's turn to go flying, however unlike Amaimon he didn't just let himself come to a stop. He twisted in mid air and landed on the side of the building, then pushed off- the building collapseing behind him.

They met in mid air- amaimon trying to pumch him, Mephisto blocking, and retaliating with a punch. They moved around the area, continuing to exchange blws- the buildings taking more damage as their battle continued. Mephisto sent Amaimon flying- embedding him into a large traffic sighn. He dipped his hand into one of the containers at his waist, dodged the sign as Amamon threw it back at him, and flung the contents into his younger brother's face when he charged again.

"ugh!" Amaimon said, clawing at his eyes, as the chille pepper blinded him.

Mephisto slid around him, and whipping the blade with holly water. Then stabbed with his sword, pinning him to the road they were standing on. They were on one of the high bridges- far away from the earth.

Exactly as Mephisto had planned.

His brother's froze for a second, pinning such like this was survivable for them. But then the holy water kicked in.

Amaimon let out a high pained yell, hitting the ground with his fists and trying to dislodge the sword. Ineffective as the bridges were build custom- they had not connection to the rest of the ground and were shock resistant.

Mephisto took his time unscrewing the cap to a flask holding holy water, and kneeling in front of his brother.

"Y-you're playing dirty," Amaimon spat black masma out of his mouth as he spoke.

"no" Mephisto corrected, "I'm not playing at all." He lifted the bottle over his brothers head and dribbled a little water down his neck. Amaimon nearly bit off his lip, trying to contain the pain.

"you doubted my strenght" Mephisto hissed, Grabbing his brother by the hair, and hauling him up a little closer. Amaimon moved, the sword didn't, the younger brother cried out in pain.

Mephisto made sure his brother was looking at him- that he was listening before continuing.

"I am stronger than you. You will never be above me."

Mephisto hissed, then shoved the holy flask straight into Amaimon's mouth, forcing the water down into his throaght.

Amaimon screamed, clawing at his throat and stomach. Mephisto unpinned him, and the demon rolled over and threw up. Black miasma covered the pavement, as the holy water caused him pain. Mephisto kicked him back down to the side, not taking pity in his little brother.

He had challenged him and this is what he was getting.

He sheatched his sword after a quick clean, and pulled out a knife. He grabbed the back of his brother's shirt, and hauled him up by it, reaching under with his unarmed hand.

He pulled out Amaimon's tail.

"No! please" Amaimon coughed, struggling to get away. But all of his strength was going into counter acting the holy water. He wouldn't get away.

"No," Mephisto said, and cut his brother's tail off. Not at the base. About half way down the length. He tossed the separated half away quickly- rather discusted with how it still twitched after death. Blood went every where- coating the two of them. Mephisto crushed his brother's hands under his boots, smashing them into the pavement, and broke his with a visious kick when he tried to fight back.

Amaimon was crying from the pain at this point, and Mephisto felt a tug of guilt at what he was doing. Their close relationship would never be the same again. But Amaimon had challenged him. If he didn't do this- his other brothers would come after him and ruin his entire game. He tossed more blinding powder into his younger siblings eyes so he wouldn't see the purple demon's own tears as he sawed off the green one's hair with his knife.

Afterwards he poored more holy water all over his brother, who convolsed and began wretching again. He was about to poor a third when Rin's hand shot out, stopping him.

"Isn't this enough?" Rin asked darkly.

Mephisto looked over his shoulder to find Rin, Yukio and Angel all standing there warrily. Mephisto looked down at his brother, who was sobbing into the pavement himself.

"No" Mephisto said warrily, "but you are right that this is not nessisary" He shoved the container into rin's chest, making the half demon tumble back with a start. He knelt down beside his brother, and picked him up, by the neck. Amaimon wrapped his broken hands around his wrist, gripping as hard as he could. He knew what was coming and was bracing himself. Mephisto frowned with distaste and with a yank of his other hand he tore the shirt off, explosing his chest. Mephisto used the cloth to wipe it as clean as he could then began. He held his knife just above the skin, planning to finish the battle in the traditional way. by etching his Sheild into the opponent.

But Amaimon was already in so much pain. He was probably going to pass out from blood loss soon- though it certainly wouldn't kill him. This marking would be permanent on him if he etched it in with the knife- which meant a constant open wound. He usually did this as a reminder for those who challenged him- a constant reminder. It marked him as the insuperior one until he could over come his brother. Amaimon probably hadn't wanted to do this, Lucifer had certainly put him up to the task. Or at least made him think it was the right thing to do.

Amaimon was the one blood brother he was close to- Lucifer was probably trying to separate them.

Mephisto tightened his grip in anger.

"Tch, marker" Mephisto said, pocketing the knife and holding out a hand beside him, lowering Amaimon so his feet were just touching the ground. Amaimon swayed and leaned closer to his brother, a look of eternal graditude flashing coming across his face. Mephisto helped him kneel down to the ground, sitting on his knew.

"Yukio, take that tail piece and put it on ice- right now" Mephisto said, letting his brother lean against him, "I know Lucifer put you up to this- but rules are rules," Mephisto said to his brother, who nodded silently, leaning into his shoulder, the black miasma and blood soaking into his clothes.

Angel handed him a sharpie, and Mephisto transferred his brother over to Rin, so he could draw the symbol on the chest. It had been a while since he had drawn the crest- he was a little out of practice. Cerberus's right head looked a little weird- but it didn't really matter. Mephisto drew the first key, then paused.

Normally the two keys were just beside each other, the backs overlapping a little.

After a second of debate he changed it. drawing the second key perpendicular to the first, making them into a cross.

Angel gave him a questioning look as Mephisto capped the marker and handed it back to the blond man.

"you sure?" he asked, looking between the symbol and the demon's shield on his cloak.

"I'm sure," Mephisto said, then roused Amaimon. He had started to drift off a bit from the blood loss.

"I'm sending you back now," Mephisto said, "Once you wash up- tell Lucifer that he crossed the line. He made this personal- and he'll get it."

"you're soft in the head," Amaimon chuckled, "but don't worry- I won't tell anyone."

"Let them know, if they ask" Mephisto said seriously, "I'm a little tired of playing pretend." He reached out and picked his brother up in his arms.

Amaimon nodded, winceing as he was picked up- probably from some broken ribs or something. Mephisto made sure the others were far enough back before he summoned a key to his hand, and held it out. the key slid into thin air, and when he turned it a rectangular void appeared into the air around them, and on the other side there was nothing but darkness.

"can I come back after I'm done dealing with the other's?" Amaimon asked childishly.

"the sooner the better" Mephisto smiled, "we'll fix your tail up and have some sweats, alright?"

Amaimon nodded, and unwrapped his arms from around his brother's shoulder, "I'm ready."

Mephisto nodded and tossed the demon into the portal, the demon going through willingly.

Amaimon turned as he was falling, keeping an eye on that glimpse of white before the darkness over took him. He kept falling and falling, hurtling toward the ground of Gehenna at top speed. His entire body burned- the holy water in his system keeping him from healing himself. He saw the glass dome approaching from below and braced himself as best he could.

Amaimon crashed through the glass dome, and hit the black marble floor, which he was grateful for. It was earth so it bent more than he did. He only broke his spine in several places, and broke his aleady broken legs more as he attempted a landing. It failed of coarse, as he crumpled to the ground like a rag doll afterwards- but the effort would be noticed by his brothers. He at least managed to stand for half a second before collapsing. All of them started- it was a council meeting. He didn't usally come to these- he guess this was an exception.

The all stood up from their chairs and approached him angrily- probably thinking he was some upstart. He lifted himself up by his arms and rolled over onto his back, grunting from the effort. They all froze when they recognized his broken face, and their eyes widdened when they saw the mark on his chest.

Loud steps could be heard from somewhere, and all of his siblings scattered like flies.

Amaimon stuggled to stay conscious- wanting to deliver his brothers message as soon as possible. He focused on the blue haired man standing over him- accompanied by a halo of blue flames and broken, black wings.

"Hello Father," Amaimon rasped attempting to at least look the man in his eyes, it was hard with tunnel vision and a three of him.

The man simply stared down at him, a frown on his face.

"I challenged Samael to a duel" Amaimon said as an explanation- he hoped he could be heard by the others, "I thought he had gone soft" Amaimon smiled, letting his head fall down to the ground, closing his eyes.

"I was wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>An: for those of you wondering the coat of arms is all about: it is supposed to symbolicly represent the person or family it associates with. Mephisto's would focus on hiself- here are some explanations:**

**The temptress and snake are both representatives of his lineage like stated. They would stand aside of the shield and hold it up.**

**The 'crowned by a cresent moon' would litteraly be a crown on top of the sheild- because he is a king. The cresent moon denotes that he is the second son.**

**Cerberus is often a symbol of protection as well as time- one head looking to the past, another to the present, and one to the future. The blue back ground denotes truth.**

**Swords are a demand for authority, and symbolizes strength. Grapes can also signify strength so Mephisto sees it as a symbol for double strength- but grapes can also symbolize friendship- so if accompanied with a sword it would mean that Mephisto finds strength from his friends. Something he perhapse won't notice until later as his 'human' side grows. The white back ground notes peace.**

**The keys are of huge signigicance; and if you know anything about the Saints you would understand Angel's reaction. Keys by themselves represent a guardian, dignity, and intelligence. However two keys, one over the other like a cross represents Heaven's gates as. The two on his shield aren't exactly a cross- Mephisto draws it as such on Amaimon to send a message to the others. Essentialy he is saying that he is protecting the humans to the other demons- or rather the gates to Assiah. The purple back ground designates royalty.**

**The entire shield is suppose to represent Mephisto's two-sidded nature as well as his personality which is why I described it in depth. After all these one shots are to explore his character- so why not.**

**Little bit of Amaimon there at the end- the next chapter is dedicated to him though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: second part to 'A test of strength' titled 'soft in the head' Amaimon's side of the story.**

I don't own these characters.

* * *

><p><strong>You want me to come get you?<strong>

The tiny text on the screen read brightly. Amaimon almost typed out 'yes' and sent it. But he held back.

It was two days- well the Gehenna equivalent- since Amaimon had challenged his brother and lost. His brothers and father thought he was an idiot for challenging his brother- and his brother thought Lucifer had set him up to the challenge through manipulation.

It had been neither, really.

Amaimon wasn't the smartest when he came to things, and he knew that.

But he wasn't stupid.

Aniki wasn't around in Gehenna to see what was going on- but he was. Lucifer was preparing for war. He wanted to take Aniki and the Order and wipe it from existence. Lucifer had been slowly catering to his brothers, getting them on his side. He hadn't been doing it for long, people were still wary of Aniki's powers- but Lucifer had started rumors that Mephisto had grown weak since living with humans. People had been considering getting behind Lucifer- after all it had been a while since there had been a war in Gehenna. Why not against a king who had grown soft? It would be a quick-one sided war they could all enjoy.

Amaimon knew immediately that he had to act- so act he did. The next time he had visited brother- he outright attacked him.

Warning demons that they were underestimating people didn't work.

When a king was dropped nearly dead into a council meeting with the mark of the supposed 'weak' one claiming victory that got people's attention.

The altered shield had gotten people's attention as well. The crossed keys- it was a mixed message really. Aniki was declaring that he was going to side with his humans; yet at the same time it dared anyone to do so.

In short Aniki was prepared for war.

Thus Lucifer's plans had been derailed- no one wanted to mess with Aniki when he knew war was coming. Amaimon had pissed Lucifer off- but Amaimon didn't like him much anyway. He didn't much like anyone but Aniki. Unlike the other demons Aniki didn't just give him something to do and ignore him. Aniki and he would talk- they played games. Aniki found interesting demons to fight against for him. Aniki was the best.

The purple haired demon had always been softer in the head than most- but Amaimon preferred him that way. Because even though he thought differently he was strong. The strongest out of all of them really. Lucifer had nothing against Aniki when he got serious about a fight. Amaimon hadn't even been holding back and look what had happened to _him_.

That was why Amaimon was totally willing to take a blow for his brother. So what if he was disgraced? No one thought highly of himself to begin with. Lucifer didn't even suspect a thing- he though Amaimon had been so eager for war he had jumped the gun. Amaimon was greatly amused by this.

No wonder Aniki manipulated people around- it was kind of fun.

He wasn't too sore about getting beaten to near death either. Everything would heal soon enough. Except for the shield declaring his loss. It was kind of cool having a permanent mark on his body though- he couldn't get tattoos because the skin just healed right over. It was an interesting change. To bad one of the dog's heads looked a little funky.

So yes, Amaimon wanted nothing at that moment to answer his brother and be whisked away to Assiah- which was _so_ much better than Gehenna.

But if it was known that Aniki was comforting him it- would just undo all the work he had done. People would think he was weak and that Amaimon had thrown the battle as a favor. Mephisto was strong- but he wouldn't be able to live through all of Gehenna being out for his blood. It was too bad Shiro-chan wasn't around anymore. Together the three of them with Rin and Yukio would make it. For a human the man was powerful; scarily so. The human must have had angel blood in his veins the way he cut down demon armies with his brother.

It was too bad he was dead though. Aniki had mentioned him the other day- but he hadn't been paying attention.

Amaimon turned his attention back to the phone, typing was slow since his fingers were still mostly broken, but he managed to type everything out.

**Should be walking tmrw morning see you then you say something about shiro bfor fight are you okay**

He waited impatiently for a reply. Thankfully Aniki typed fast.

**I'll tell you later. Its good news don't worry, just focus on resting up. If you aren't hear by eleven pm I'm coming to get you. Get some sleep now, Love you.**

Amaimon stated at the last two words, and found a gentle smile creeping onto his face.

**Love you too aniki**


End file.
